


baby, don't cry

by parkrstark



Series: stardust & nightmares [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter Parker is a superhero...so how did he ever let this happen to him? He wasn't supposed to be the victim. He wasn't supposed to be this broken. He wasn't supposed to be having a panic attack in front of Tony Stark. But he was and he wouldn't be getting any better alone. He needed help.





	baby, don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic is the first of 5 part series. It will be very angsty and dark and deals with rape. If that upsets you in any way, this is not the fic for you and I don't suggest reading it.**
> 
>  
> 
> **This fic will deal with rape and the aftermath and the recovery. It's also underage because Peter is only 15 and the rapist is 18. The rapist is an OMC because I this was written before I saw the movie and I didn't want to use Flash because I wasn't sure how he'd be characterized in the movie.**
> 
>  
> 
> I'm very nervous to post this...I hope you enjoy it. I wrote this part before I even saw the movie so that's why it doesn't follow exact canon. It takes place after the first movie but Aunt May does not know Peter is Spider-Man.

“Peter, honey, dinner is ready!” Aunt May called from the kitchen.

 

“I'm not hungry,” Peter said, not looking up from his notebook.

 

He heard her feet coming down the hall and he quickly covered up any papers that didn't have his name on the top. Seconds later when she opened his bedroom door, he looked up from his work. She looked worried as she frowned at him.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” She took a few steps into his room and placed her hand on his forehead.

 

Peter swatted her hand away. “I'm fine,” he fibbed.

 

Aunt May eyed him dubiously. “You didn't eat breakfast today and last night, you barely picked at your dinner.”

 

Peter looked back down at his papers because he was so not good at lying. “I've, uh, been snacking all day.” He started scribbling on the notebook paper hoping she would leave but she didn't.

 

“Biology?” She read off of the worksheet in front of him and he cringed. “You haven't taken Biology since middle school.”

 

“I'm helping out a friend.”

 

“Uh huh. And I'm guessing this friend also needs help with his Algebra seeing as you're enrolled in Calculus.” Aunt May lifted up the textbook that was definitely not his.

 

Peter rushed to grab it back before she could read the name on the cover. “Midterms are coming up, he needs some help to boost up his grades.”

 

Aunt May rolled her eyes. “Why don't you worry less about this _friend_ and more about yourself? You need to eat. Come out before it's cold.”

 

Peter just grunted as he turned back to the homework. If he didn't have Dustin’s homework done by first period, he was a dead man.

 

He never did make it to the kitchen, even after he finished both his and Dustin’s work. Aunt May came came in and left a plate on his desk.

 

The next morning, she came back and it was still untouched.

* * *

Peter kept his head down as he walked through the hall. He had three minutes to get to Dustin’s locker. But he knew he'd make it. He'd been taking this route every day for the past week.

 

“Hey, Parker.”

 

Peter felt a chill run down his spine at his voice. He felt himself breathing quicker and quicker. He wanted to shove Dustin his books and get the hell out of there.

 

But Dustin never let him. He liked to see Peter squirm.

 

“You did all three pages right?” Dustin asked. “Because last night you forgot the last and let's just say… if a mistake happens like that again...I wouldn't want to be you.”

 

Peter was going to be sick. And he couldn't blame the alcohol this time.

 

“E-everything is done. And correct. I, uh, checked it all.”

 

Dustin’s snarl was replaced by a large smile. Before The Party, Peter would have thought it was just a smile but now he knew better. Now he knew that smile meant trouble.

 

Peter couldn't help his flinch when Dustin wrapped his arm around his shoulders and spoke directly into his ear. “Thanks, Parker. I owe you one.”

 

Peter nodded, already feeling the bile creeping up his throat. He jerked his head to the other side of the hallway. He wanted to tell him he had class but he didn't trust his mouth right now.

 

Dustin’s hand gripped him tighter. “What's that, buddy?”

 

Peters wide eyes went from Dustin to his two friends laughing beside him. They knew. Of course they knew. Peter looked away, ashamed. He wanted to get out of here. _Because they all knew._ And it was only a matter of time before everyone did.

 

“I gotta-- _class_ ,” he managed to get out without vomiting up anything. Because there was nothing in his stomach to get rid of.

 

“Why didn't you say so?” Dustin used a hand under his chin to pick his head up roughly. “Cat got your _tongue_?” He smirked.

 

“P-Please,” Peter said pathetically.

 

Dustin’s grip was gone immediately. “Fine. But only because I like hearing you beg.”

 

Peter stumbled back a few steps before turning on his feet and racing down the hall to the nearest bathroom. He tried to ignore Dustin laughing with his friends about what a freak he was. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he usually heard all the whispers in his direction.  

 

The second he got through the bathroom door, he fell into the nearest stall and let it all out. It didn't take long before everything in his stomach was out and he was left dry heaving painfully.

 

He wanted to forget it all. Forget that stupid party. Forget that night. Forget Dustin.

 

But he couldn’t. He closed his eyes and all he saw was Dustin. Dustin pressing him into the mattress, whispering into his ear, holding his hips hard enough to leave bruises, throwing him to the floor after he was done, even mentioning Mr. Stark.

 

By now, Peter could hardly breathe. He was squeezing the toilet bowl so hard it was cracking underneath his fingers.

 

Finally, after he stopped dry heaving, he fell against the stall door with a broken sob. He quickly covered his mouth so no one heard him; he didn’t need any more attention. He was pathetic. If Mr. Stark could see him now, he’d laugh and take the suit away.

 

If Mr. Stark knew how weak he’d been, he'd definitely take away the suit. How he didn’t even fight Dustin when he pushed him down. Peter could have won. He was strong enough to throw Dustin off of him and make sure he never came near him again. But he didn’t. Some superhero he was.

 

Which is why Mr. Stark couldn’t find out and he never would. How was he supposed to fight alongside Iron Man if he couldn’t even stop _that_ from happening to him?

 

He couldn’t. But he could handle this himself. No one had to know.

* * *

“I’m worried about you, Peter,” his Aunt May said that night at dinner.

 

Peter poked his food around his plate only taking a bite or two. He was in a constant state of nausea ever since that night. He hoped that the amount of alcohol he had drank the night would have helped block out what happened that night but it was clear as day, every night, replaying over in his mind.

 

He squeezed the fork in his hands and his eyes snapped shut as he thought back to that night. When he was stumbling home at 3 in the morning. Aunt May had thought he was sleeping over Ned’s house so she wasn’t up waiting.

 

He had walked around Queens for an hour, limping as tears continued to trail down his face. He had never felt so broken.

 

“Peter?” A soft voice called his name and then there was a soft hand on his wrist.

 

But in seconds, that soft touched turned into rough hands squeezing so tight he was surprised his wrist wasn’t broken. He heard the whimper as it left his mouth and he flinched away from the contact.

 

“Peter,” the soft voice was scared now. He was scared too. “Please answer me, Peter.”

 

Peter knew that voice. It wasn't harsh and mocking and cold. It was soft and warm and home.

 

He slowed his breathing to heavy pants as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He saw Aunt May leaning in close with her eyes full of worry.

 

“I'm okay--.”

 

“Like hell you are, Peter!” She snapped. Her voice was loud and angry now. Peter felt his heart starting racing again. “You're barely eating, I haven't seen Ned in days, you're having nightmares and you're distancing from me. _There's something wrong.”_

 

Peter’s eyes widened. She knew about his nightmares. _She knew._

 

Aunt May must have seen the look on his face because she relaxed a minute later. She took took a deep breath and said, “Peter, I'm worried about you.” She paused before asking, “Did something happen at school?”

 

Peter's heart was about to pound out of his chest. “No, Aunt May. I've just been..stressed.”

 

She didn't look like she wanted to believe that but she didn't press the matter. “If school is too much, I really think you should talk to Mr. Stark about this internship.”

 

“No!” Peter shouted quickly, almost too loud. He shrunk back down and said in a more normal tone, “I mean, no, please. I really love the internship.”

 

Again, she was hesitant to agree. “Fine. But if you keep this up, I'm calling Tony Stark myself to tell him you're done.”

 

Peter shook his head. Mr. Stark couldn't know how he was acting. He didn't want him to be disappointed in him.

 

“Aunt May, I'm fine. I just have a lot of important tests coming up.” God, he was a horrible liar.

 

“Uh huh. Tests.” Aunt May didn't believe a word he'd said. She nodded her head to the hallway. “Go lay down and get some rest. No computer or reading or studying. You need a good night's rest.”

 

Peter nodded and got up from the table as fast as he could. He rushed out of the room and down the hallway before Aunt May could call him back.

 

But sleeping was just as bad as being awake. Because the moment he hit the pillow and closed his eyes, all he could see was Dustin’s beady eyes staring down at him, sweat beads dripping down his face and the ceiling whenever he leaned in too close.

 

Peter gagged and rolled over, leaning off his bed so in case he threw up it would cover the floor and not his blankets.

 

But then he felt large rough hands pulling him back to the bed and grabbing his wrists and hips and his face. Then there were lips on his mouth kissing too hard to be considered anything less than a bite. And there was a tongue on his cheek and then being shoved into his mouth and licking his neck.

 

Peter was making loud gagging sounds. He bit down on his fist hard enough to draw blood to keep from making a loud sound. He didn't need Aunt May coming in to see him having a panic attack.

 

He forced himself to stop. He couldn't get Aunt May's attention.

 

After many failed attempts, he stopped gagging. Now he only had to keep his breathing somewhat quiet. With shaky arms and legs, he crawled back to his pillows and fell onto his side.

 

He laid down, staring at his wall as he listened to his heavy breathing and gasps interrupted his broken sobs.

He didn't get any sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, he dropped Dustin’s homework off at his locker and got away without an issue.

 

He was too exhausted to wonder why he'd gotten off so easy. But he found out during lunch.

 

He was holding his tray walking over to his and Ned’s usual spot when Dustin grabbed his arm. Peter blinked, barely awake.

 

“Hey, Parker, wanna play a fun little game?”

 

Peter wanted to say no. He wanted to yell and scream at him. He wanted to punch him in the face.

 

But he couldn't. So instead, he turned to face his tormentor with a glare. “What do you want, Dustin?”

 

He handed Peter a tray of mystery meat covered in cheese sauce, courtesy of the school cafeteria. “I think it would be real funny if this tray were to accidentally pour all over our little friend Ned there.”

 

Peter felt his blood run cold and his stomach was churning again. He found himself taking the tray from Dustin. “What?”

 

“We both know what. Now, either you dump this on your boyfriend or else I make sure _everyone_ knows that Peter Parker likes it rough.”

 

Peter looked from that asshole to the food to Ned. He couldn't do that to his best friend. Sometimes superheroes hurt themselves in order to save the innocent.

 

He gulped. Once he said this, there was no going back. He opened his mouth and either vomit or the words, “Go to hell,” were going to come out.

 

Spoiler alert: it was the second one.

 

And the moment after he said those words, Dustin’s eyes hardened. “What did you say, you little bitch?”

 

“I'm not doing it.” Peter dropped the tray and the meat and cheese came back up splattering both of them. And then he ran before Dustin could grab him.

 

Which was how he found himself pacing in front of Avengers Tower.

 

It took a half hour for him to collect his nerves and finally walk inside. But once he was inside, he wanted to run away again.

 

He wanted this over with. He wanted to tell someone so _someone_ could help. And the first person to come to his mind was Tony Stark.

 

He didn't want Mr. Stark to know. But he needed him to know. He couldn't live this way anymore in constant fear of Dustin to the point of making himself sick every night.

 

The beeping of the elevator interrupted his thoughts. Before he could change his mind, he walked into the elevator and let out a deep breath.

 

“FRIDAY...is Mr. Stark here?” Peter should have made sure he was before even coming. Part of him hoped FRIDAY responded with a no.

 

“Yes. Boss is in his workshop. Shall I send you there?”

 

“Yes, please,” Peter mumbled. He kept his back against the elevator wall.

 

When the doors opened up, he stayed frozen.  He could see Tony working on his StarkPads but he couldn't move.

 

His knees were shaking and his chest was rising and falling rapidly and his heart was beating too fast and he felt a lump growing in his throat.

 

This was stupid. So stupid. Stupid stupid stupid stupid _stupid stupid STUPID._

 

“Peter, this is your floor.”

 

“R-Right, yeah, thanks,” he said, shuffling out of the elevator towards the glass doors.

 

Peter hesitated before knocking on the glass door. He watched at Mr. Sk looked up in confusion and then his face lit up in a smile when he recognized Peter. He waved him in and Peter put in the access code Mr. Stark had shared with him.

 

“Hey, kid,” Tony said with a smile. “Good to see you. Haven't seen you around here in a few days.”

 

“Y-yeah,” Peter stuttered. “I'm sorry about that…”

 

“I was starting to think I smelt or something.” He lifted up an arm to smell his underarm and made a face. “Okay, so maybe I smell a little but the person that reminded me to eat and sleep hasn't around.”

 

Peter just stood there feeling sick. There was no way he'd be able to tell Mr. Stark what happened. Not without seeing the disgust on his face.

 

“I'm sorry...it was stupid. I'm just gonna leave--.”

 

“Nope. I don't think so. Once you're in here and I see how crappy you look, you can't leave until you tell me why you came.”

 

 _Crappy_. Yeah, he wasn't surprised to hear that. He felt like crap too.

 

“It's not important. I'm sorry I bothered you. I'll just go.” Peter started to back away but he stumbled on something thrown on the ground. He would have fallen if DUMMY hadn't straightened him up.

 

“Woah, Peter. Careful. You didn't bother me, I was just screwing around.” Tony was walking closer and then his hand was on his arm.

 

Peter refused to look at it because he was afraid if he looked away from Tony's face, he would forget it's him. He would forget he wasn't in that room.

 

“Hey, c’mon, kid, breathe with me.” Tony was leaning in close. Too close. _Too close._

 

Peter stumbled away, shoving Tony’s hand away. Dustin’s voice was filling his mind.

 

_“No wonder Stark keeps you around. You make a nice boy toy, Parker.”_

 

Peter rolled over and the pain in his stomach started up again. He knocked over a few of Tony’s robots as he fell to his hands and knees.

 

“Peter!” Tony was worried. He was rushing over, knocking over his own projects to get to him.

 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry, ‘M sorry,” Peter started mumbling through his dry heaves.

 

“No, stop. Don't worry about it, Peter. Get it all out.” His hands were on his back but that wasn’t good. Because if they were on his back, they could go lower.

 

“Please, M-mr. Stark. I just need--.”

 

“What do you need, kid, anything.”

 

Peter listened to his voice. He wasn't laughing or whispering or taunting. His voice was genuine and soft and _home_.

 

He calmed down his stomach. He was okay here. He was safe with Tony.

 

He rolled back to face  and said quietly, “I need your help.”

 

His reaction was immediate. He was helping Peter up and leading him to the small couch where Peter often took naps on while he kept Tony company in the lab.

 

He sat down and curled in on himself while a blanket was wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“What's wrong, Peter? You can talk to me. I'm not great with advice. Unless it's about girls. I can help you out with that.” He laughed nervously.

 

“Please no jokes, Mr. Stark.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Tony cringed. “I ramble when I'm anxious.”

 

“I need to talk to someone before it gets worse...I couldn't go to Ned or the police and definitely not Aunt May...so I came to you.” Peter was refusing to look up for the rest of the conversation.

 

“Wait, _police_? What the hell is going on, Peter? What did you do?”

 

“I didn't do _anything_ ,” Peter snapped. Feeling bad a moment later, he apologized, “I’m sorry. I didn't do anything. That's...that's part of the problem.

 

Tony was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath. “Okay. That's okay, we can fix this. Just tell me what happened. I promise, no more interruptions.”

 

Peter nodded his head and few times but didn't say anything. He felt like he was going to get sick again before he could even speak.

 

Tony was silent and waited for him to speak.

 

“Last week, I was invited to a party. Some kid on the football team, his parents were, uh, outta town. I got an invite and thought ‘why not’.”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut. There was no stopping now. He was going to get it all off his chest. He was going to _get help._

 

“Ned told me not to go. I, I should have listened to him.” He squeezed his hand into a fist. “None of this would have happened for I had just _listened_ to Ned.”

 

He started wiping at tears he didn't even know were falling.

 

Once he told this story to Tony, he would never look at him the same again.

 

“They were smiling and laughing and _talking to me_ . I thought maybe they had a change of heart and they thought I was... _cool_.”

 

He let out a steadying breath and peeked up at Tony. He expected to see him holding back a laugh because how _stupid_ could Peter be? But he was sitting with nothing but concern etched onto his face.

 

“I was...wrong. They gave me beers and drinks and I wanted to fit in so I kept drinking. And I thought my faster metabolism would take care of it before I was drunk. But I just kept drinking every time they stuck something in my hand.”

 

Peter was getting to the part that made him sick. The part that he hated himself for letting happen. “Tyler, who lives in the house, came up to me and started talking about you.”

 

He saw the frown on Tony’s face. “No, well, Iron Man. He, and the entire school know about my obsession with you.” Just a little bit awkward.

 

“He said he had something in his room. A rare Iron Man action figure.” He felt his face heat up. “I was drunk...or else I would not have fallen for that.

 

“Anyway. He showed me his room and I was waiting to see the cool thing he _needed_ to show me. Before I knew it, he was shoving me inside the room and then one of his other football buddies were grabbing me.”

 

He had to stop his story because the hands were back. They were touching him and pulling and squeezing. He covered his mouth with his hand, gagging once.

 

Tony’s voice was there to keep him grounded. “It's okay, Peter. You can tell me what happened. You're here in the Tower.”

 

Peter nodded and looked up at Tony. If he kept his eyes on him, he wouldn't get lost in a nightmare. He looked up, but Tony's face was blurry from his tears. He quickly wiped them off his face.

 

“He was laughing and making fun of me. He g-grabbed my wrists and shoved me backwards until we fell on the bed.” Peter wanted to look away but he didn't. “I thought, I thought he was going to let me up. But he just, c-climbed on top of me.”

 

Peter saw Tony’s face change. He saw the horror. How disgusted he was probably was at him. Peter looked back down at his hands.

 

“I tried to fight back. But it was so fast and I was still drunk and I didn't want to do something stupid and hurt him and blow my secret.” Peter let out a choked sob and whispered, “I was also fucking _terrified_.”

 

“It's okay, Peter. It's not your--.”

 

“No!” Peter shouted suddenly. “It's not okay because I just laid there. I just laid there as he pulled down my pants and touched me and rolled me over and shoved my face into a pillow and, and, and--.”

 

He cut himself off with another upcoming panic attack. This time when he felt his stomach churn violently, he covered the floor by their feet in vomit.

 

Tony was rubbing his back soothingly the entire time.

 

When Peter sat up, Tony gave him a moment before asking quietly, “Did this boy rape you, Peter?”

 

Peter brought his fist to his mouth and bit his knuckles. He hesitated before nodding his head several times.

 

“ _Peter_ ,” Tony breathed out as he pulled Peter in for a hug. Peter let his sobs go as he felt Tony's arms wrap around him. For the first time in a while, he felt safe and secure.

 

“It's gonna be okay. Kid, it's okay,” Tony whispered as one hand stroked the back of his neck. “I'm right here. And you told me. It's okay.”

 

“I tried to stop him, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry it wasn't enough.”

 

“No, no, shh, it's not your fault.” Tony kept a tight hold on him.

 

“And he wouldn't _stop_. I begged him to stop but that just made it worse.” Peter was letting it all out now. Once the scab was picked, the blood wouldn't stop flowing.

 

“He asked where Iron Man was. If he was such a hero then why wasn't he saving _me_?” Peter hated those words that haunted his brain. He pulled away from Tony to clarify, “I don't blame you Mr. Stark. I'm just mad I let you down.”

 

Tony looked in pain but he managed a small smile away way. “No. Never. I'm sorry I let _you down_.”

 

Peter shook his head. “He only said it once. Didn't talk that much. But he was loud and when he wasn't sticking his tongue down my throat or over my face, he was saying some _things_ I'd rather forget. Forever.”

 

Thankfully, Tony didn't push.

 

“It wasn't that long. He was done before the third song ended. But he just pulled out, shoved me to the floor and smirked.”

 

Peter was breathing heavy again, the scene was replaying in his mind. He was lying on the ground with his pants around his ankles. His butt was wet and _throbbed_ in pain. His neck hurt from all the biting and sucking. But the mortification was worse than any of the physical pain.  

 

Dustin was just staring down at him, buckling his pants and laughing at him.

 

_“No wonder Stark keeps you around. You make a nice boy toy, Parker.”_

 

“What the fuck did he say?”

 

Shit, Peter hadn't meant to say all that out loud. He didn't _want_ Tony to know.

 

“It's...I'm a joke to the school. Because why would Tony Stark ever give me the time of day, you know?” He couldn't even look him in the eye.

 

“Why would Tony Stark give Peter Parker the time of day? Because he wants to know him. He wants to hear about his science projects and his nerdy friends and his crushes. He wants to show him off to all the other parents out there because he is the smartest kid in the _fucking world_. And Tony Stark does not deserve to know him, even consider him a friend, no, _family.”_

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears roll down his face. Tony didn't mean that. He was just trying to make him feel better.

 

“I mean that from the bottom of my heart, kid.”

 

It was silent for a few minutes until Tony asked, “Why didn't you come to me that night?”

 

“I was embarrassed and I didn't want you to be disappointed in me because Spider-Man couldn't even fight off a high school bully.”

 

“Let's get this straight, Peter. You're not weak and I'm not disappointed in you. That wasn't just some bully stringing your underwear up a pole. He raped you. That is pure evil.”

 

“I'd couldn't even fight back. I got up, put my pants on and limped down the stairs. I didn't yell at him or even look at him. I just felt him staring as he laughed at me.” Peter tugged on a loose strong from his shirt.

 

“I wandered around for an hour or so. I just felt so empty and numb and broken. I didn't know what to do. I should have come to you. I'm sorry.”

 

Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Next time, something like this happens, God forbid it, come to me.”

 

Peter let himself fall into Tony's arms and he leaned against his chest as Tony held him. He nodded his head, promising in a whisper.

 

Tony held him close for several long minutes until Peter had somewhat calmed down. “So what happened to this kid? Have you whooped his ass yet or do we have a field trip tomorrow?”

 

Peter sat up straight. “I can't,” he said weakly.

 

“And why's that, Spider-Man?”

 

Peter felt his eyes well up again. “H-he recorded it. And if I don't do what he says, he's going to show _everyone_. I don't want them to know. I don't want anyone to know. He wanted me to humiliate Ned at lunch today and I said no and then ran away here…”

 

“He _recorded_ it?” Tony asked, looking angry.

 

“He said he'd need it for later when he got bored and wanted to think of me.” Peter moved away from Tony because there was no way he'd want to sit next to him. He was dirty and used and gross.

 

“You think that prick is going to release a video of him _raping_ you? I mean unless he is as brain dead as I think he is or wants definite jail time.”

 

Peter shook his head. He didn't want to risk it.

 

“We get that video and we have all the evidence we need to lock him up.”

 

Peter stood up quickly. “I don't want to make this a big deal. I just wanted to tell you and…”

 

“And what? Let a rapist walk free?”

 

Peter flinched. “Please stop using that word.”

 

“Peter, I'm not going to sugar coat what he did. We're not letting him get away with this.” Tony was angry again and it seemed like it was directed to peter.

 

Peter ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “I just don't want everyone to _know_.”

 

Tony came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Trust me, kid, after we're through with him, he's not going to want anyone to know either.”

 

Peter sighed and squeezed his fist. Tony was right. He couldn't let Dustin control him like this anymore. He couldn't let Dustin _win._

 

But he also couldn't take the chances of everyone knowing what had happened.  

 

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I can't do it.” He shook his head, looking down at his feet in shame.

 

Tony relented. “Okay, fine. I'll drop it...just please _think_ about it.”

 

Peter nodded his head. “Yeah, I'll think about it.”

 

Tony gave him a sad smile. “Good. Take a nap on the couch before you have to head home. It doesn't look like you've gotten much sleep in the past few days.”

 

Peter nodded gratefully and took a seat on the couch. Tony pulled the throw blanket off the top of it and laid it on him.

 

“Sleep well, Peter.”

 

Peter let his eyes drift close and for the first time since That Night, he wasn't haunted by one nightmare.

* * *

The minute Peter was asleep, Tony felt himself hyperventilating. He hadn't been this short of breath since Tennessee. He was in no way equipped to deal with rape.

 

Tony had no idea why Peter would even come to _him_ in the first place. He couldn't do all that emotional support and shit.

 

He needed the police and a doctor. Christ.

 

“FRIDAY, can you scan him over. Check for injuries or STDs.” Tony ran a hand over his face. He never wanted to ever have to do this to anybody. Especially Peter.

 

A few minutes and scans later, FRIDAY responded, “He is healthy, Boss.”

 

Tony nodded numbly because that was a good thing. Small miracles.

 

He fell to his seat by his workbench and whispered, “What am I supposed to do?”

 

“Peter has been through something very horrific. I suggest staying close and being there for him. Emotionally.” FRIDAY piped up.

 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Tony scoffed. “I mean, where do I start…” He trailed off, looking at the boy sleeping on his couch. While asleep, he looked so young. Sometimes mid battle, watching him keep up with the other Avengers, it was hard to remember he was just a kid.

 

That was the wrong train of thought to chase because then he was just reminded that this kid was raped. Just a kid.

 

He should probably call Aunt May. She would kill him if she found out she knew. And a small part of his traitorous heart told him to call Steve. Steve would know what to do, surely. He was good under pressure in situations.

 

But, no. They hadn't spoken since Siberia and his first words back in months definitely weren't going to be, “Hey, remember that kid I brought to Germany? Well, he was raped by some dickbag at a party and I need you because I don't know what to do.”

 

That wasn't happening.

 

“I don't know what to do,” he said, mostly to himself.

 

“I think the one that did this to him deserves a visit from Iron Man, Boss.”

 

Tony looked up at the ceiling. “I like the way you think, FRIDAY. But Peter doesn't want me to start up anything and I know I said I wouldn't but I'm not letting his rapist walk free.”

 

“Peter is a strong boy.”

 

“Yeah, I know. We didn't need to test that like this, though.” Tony rubbed at his facial hair as he thought hard. He could easily figure out who was behind this and hack into their system and get the video back no problem.

 

The Party was last week, probably a weekend and Tony just had to pull up the location log from Peter's phone and he'd have the address.

 

“The owner of the house was not that one that did this,” FRIDAY reminded him as he pulled up Tyler Harts’ file.

 

“I know. But he was behind it. I want him to go down to. Keep his file up.” Then came the harder part. “Search through all social media to find photos of the party. Use the address to help narrow it down.”

 

Immediately, there were dozens of videos and pictures in front of him. He swiped through them, hating how most of them were just to make fun of Peter.

 

There were pictures of him doing stupid things and videos of him getting pushed around and tormented. Peter was too gone to even know he was the butt of everyone's jokes.

 

He kept searching through the media until one picture caught his eye. It was of Peter but unlike all the others, he wasn't smiling. He looked pale and his eyes were empty. His hair was upset and his shirt was no longer tucked into his pants.

 

Tony knew this was taken after what had happened, right before Peter left the party. He clicked to get more details off the photo. It was posted to Instagram by @dustincarter captioned, ‘ _Penis Parker had enough’._

 

Tony slammed his hand against the hologram of the picture. He didn't want to see it anymore.

 

“I want everything on Dustin Carter,” Tony growled.

 

“Sending all files and information to you, Boss.” FRIDAY said as his screen glowed up with flashing pictures and pages. Tony's eyes scanned across them all quickly, searching for anything that he could use against this kid.

 

“Hack into his laptop. I want to see whatever he keeps stored on that,” Tony said, typing away at the keyboard.

 

Only a few seconds into the search, he found exactly what he was looking for. “FRIDAY,” he said with a smirk.  “Is this what I think it is?”

 

“If you think it is a file full of answer keys to tests, then you are correct, Boss.”

 

Tony nodded his head. “Get this prick’s phone number and send him a message with no return number.”

 

“What would you like this message to say?”

 

“I know what you've been doing. Unless you want to lose everything, meet on the corner of Washington and 31st street. 10 pm.”

 

FRIDAY typed his message up and sent it out. “Message sent, Boss.”

 

Tony nodded. “Good.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, Peter was still sleeping soundly on Tony’s couch. He had just hung up from a loud phone call with May. She didn’t like that Peter had gone straight to the tower and that he still wasn’t home and that he was staying over on a school night. But she eventually gave in when Tony told her that they just lost track of time working in the lab.

 

He looked over at Peter where he was lying on the couch still asleep. Tony hated that even after they put away Dustin, things wouldn't be back to normal. Peter would still have to deal with all the effects of what happened.

 

But he wouldn't be alone. Tony would be right there with him every step of the way.

 

He told FRIDAY, “I want all of that printed out.”

 

He walked over to his desk where he had a sweatshirt thrown on it. He picked it up and pulled it on, pulling the hood over his head. He threw on a pair of sunglasses and looked back to Peter.

 

“FRIDAY, call me if he wakes up. I'll be back soon. Happy is on his floor if the kid needs him.”

 

“Yes, Boss.”

 

Tony walked over to Peter and ran his hand through his hair. “It's all going to be alright, kid.” He stared down at him for one more moment before rushing to his printer where a stack of evidence was waiting for him.

 

He hurried out of the workshop and then all the way down until he was in the Tower lobby. He needed to keep a low profile and he really didn't want this kid to know who he was so he settled on taking a cab.

 

He was there in a few minutes, thankfully earlier than 10 so he was there before Dustin. He stood in the shadow of the alley and waited until he arrived.

 

A few minutes later, a kid almost 6 feet tall that obviously spent all his afternoons in the gym came walking to the corner lamp post.  He looked nervous as he glanced around with wide eyes. Tony grinned as he stepped out of the shadows.

 

“Ah, Mr. Carter, so nice of you to join me,” he lowered his voice so it wasn't as recognizable.

 

Dustin wiped the worry off his face to act tough. “Who the fuck are you?”

 

“Just a concerned citizen,” Tony said casually, waving his manilla folder of papers.

 

Dustin eyed it warily. “What is that?”

 

Tony opened it up and began to read. “You take some stellar notes, man. I mean, does this say Geometry Final on it? And are those all the answer underneath?” He flipped through more pages. “And look at this! I believe this was last year's essay question for the US History Regents….but this file is dated back in April. Hm, I thought the Regents weren't taken until June…”

 

“Where did you get that?” Dustin leaned forward to grab it but Tony was too quick and pulled it back.

 

“That doesn't matter. What really matters is keeping the school from knowing. And the police, because, wow, not only would you be expelled and probably lose that football scholarship but you'd also be spending some time in jail.”

 

Dustin’s face paled. “What do you want?”

 

“The video.”

 

“What…” He trailed off in confusion. But then his face lit up in recognition. “Who told you about that?” He was starting d to look scared at how much Tony knew.

 

“I want the video. I want every copy you have given to me and if you can't I want to destroyed.”

 

Tony could see him panicking, trying to figure out if it was worth it. In the end, he nodded his head with a loud sigh. “Fine. I have the one copy here…” He pulled out his wallet and took out a small SD card. He raised it up to Tony. “I give this to you and you keep quiet about the cheating, okay?”

 

Tony smirked. “You're also going to leave Peter Parker alone. I want your little friends to leave him alone too. If I see or hear that he's still getting bullied by you little pussies, these files get released.”

 

“Okay! I'll leave the nerd alone!” His voice was desperate as he waved the SD card to Tony. Tony plucked the small card from his hand and pocketed it.

 

Tony handed Dustin the folder. “Those aren't my only copies.”

 

“I'll leave him alone. You have the video, no one will ever know. Are we done here?”

 

Tony laughed. He laughed loud and hard. “Wait, you think _we’re done_?”

 

Dustin growled with narrowed eyes. “I gave you the fucking video and I'm leaving the little bitch alone, what else do you want?”

 

“Your confession.”

 

Dustin paled.

 

“Right after our little meeting here, you're going down to the 12th precinct and turning yourself in.”

 

“Are you fucking stoned, old man?” Dustin roared. “Why did you threaten to expose me if you're going to have me just turn this in afterwards?”

 

“Oh, you're not going to confess about the cheating. A deal is a deal, you can take that to your grave. Your telling the police about the night you raped Peter Parker.”

 

Dustin took a step forward, leaning over slightly to try and intimidate Tony. It didn't work. “What the fuck? I gave you the fucking video. _It's over_.”

 

Tony poked him hard in the chest, sounding even angrier than the kid. He was glad when Dustin actually looked frightened. “This isn't a fucking game. You raped a 15 year old kid. Just because you gave back the blackmail video you took, which is fucking disgusting by the way, doesn't mean it's _over.”_

 

“You can't make me do that! You'll ruin my life!”

 

“I didn't ruin your life. _You_ chose to ruin your own life when you got a kid drunk so you could rape and humiliate him. And if you didn't want your life ruined, you shouldn't stick your dick where it doesn't belong.” Tony's voice was full of fury.

 

“And what if I say no?” Dustin challenged. “I'd rather go to jail for cheating on a state test than rape, so your little blackmail on me is worthless.” The kid was grinning.

 

Tony patted his pocket. “This tape goes viral.”

 

Dustin started laughing after a second. “Wait, are you serious. Are you fucking retarded? You release the tape and _everyone_ sees Peter crying as he takes it like a dirty whore. Did you--.”

 

“No,” Tony snapped, no longer wanting to hear him talk about his kid like that. “Everyone will see _you_ raping some poor kid. And I don't know if anyone's told you this but even the guys in prison don't like scumbags like you assaulting kids.” It was Tony's turn to grin. “I don't have to remind you, that you turned 18 last month. You'll be tried as an adult.”

 

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

 

“Nope. So you can either go in quietly and confess or you can refuse and I'll give this tape to the police and then you'll make a big thing of it in court. Do you really want the entire world to know what a douchebag you are?”

 

“I can easily say he was asking for it. He asked me to go rough because that's how he likes it. This is obviously just are cry for attention.”

 

Tony was using all of his self control not to knock him flat on his ass. “Maybe that would have worked if I wasn't recording this entire conversation.”

 

“You're a fucking bastard,” Dustin shoved Tony back.

 

“Don't touch me. You'll regret it.” Tony straightened his jacket. “I don't want to be near you any longer than I have to so I'm leaving. You have until 8 am tomorrow to turn yourself in. If not, I do it for you.”

 

Without another word, Tony turned on his heel and walked away. He knew Dustin was going to get caught because there was no way he was getting away with rape, but for Peter's sake, Tony hoped it didn't blow up with everyone's faces.

  


When he got back to the Tower, he went straight to his workshop and took a seat on the couch by Peter's feet. He sighed heavily and leaned back. “I did the right thing, right, FRIDAY?”

 

“I would have done the same with a little more punching on your part, Boss.”

 

Tony huffed out a small laugh. “I just don't want the kid to hate me.”

 

“I do not think he is capable of hating you.”

 

Tony looked over to where Peter was still sleeping. Tony felt a surge of protectiveness and wanted to rub his back soothingly but he didn't want to alarm Peter with any touching right now.

 

Tony hated he even had to worry about that. And even though Dustin was going to jail, Peter's battle wasn't over yet. Not even close.

  
  
  
  


_**fin** _

 

 

 

 

_Dustin growled as he was shoved into his cell. His new home until he served his punishment. He was going to be stuck in this place for at least 7 years...but that's okay, he'd use every single minute imagining just exactly what he was going to do to Peter Parker when he got out of here._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for everyone that read this far. 
> 
> I'm not sure when the next fic in the series will be posted...I want to see the kind of feedback this one gets and then see if I should bother continuing. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts below.


End file.
